Ocurrió en un café
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: ¿Por qué Yamato no puede dejar de mirar a esa sencilla muchacha que viene a su cafetería cada día? AU Sorato, celebración 1000 post del topic [Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8] ¡Capítulo extra: Speed Dating!
1. Ocurrió en un café

**Reto para el "Foro Proyecto 1-8", celebración 1000 post del Topic Sorato**

 **Retadora:** Ayumi-nightbeauty

 **Pairing:** Sorato.

 **Características:** El siguiente prompt: "Hey, you're in that one show? - Actor/Actress AU"

 **Género:** El que quieras, deja a tu imaginación correr. I guess ;B

.

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

* * *

 **OCURRIÓ EN UN CAFÉ**

No lo vio acercarse, ni a él ni a su enorme cabeza calva con forma de huevo, solo fue consciente de su presencia cuando lo tenía tras él, gritándole como un energúmeno, y solo entonces también, fue consciente de que estaba desbordando el café.

—Disculpe jefe —soltó, buscando algo con lo que limpiarse.

—¡Te lo descontaré del sueldo! —espetó, y se alejó con su enorme cabeza de huevo.

Yamato resopló. Tiró el café estropeado y empezó a elaborar uno nuevo, ahora sí, poniendo toda su atención en él, aunque casi tiró la taza al suelo cuando su compañero se apareció de improvisto.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?, ¿mucha bronca?

Ishida sonrió con arrogancia, haciendo un gesto despectivo con el trapo antes de llevárselo al hombro.

—"Egghead" y sus amenazas no me preocupan —así llamaban a su jefe, obviamente cuando no les escuchaba.

Su amigo le regaló una mirada de apuro, mientras se acomodaba las gafas. A él sí que le solían apurar más las continuas reprimendas de ese gruñón, pero evitó el tema. Codeó a Yamato con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Otra vez te quedaste embobado con ella?

El rubio se revolvió.

—¿De que hablas? —cuestionó a la defensiva.

—Hoy ha venido de nuevo, ¿cuántos días lleva ya?, ¿tres?

Y Yamato se delató, volviéndola a observar.

Ahí estaba, la causante de que hubiese perdido casi la mitad del sueldo de este mes, o lo que es lo mismo, de su falta de concentración y despistes.

Como bien había indicado su amigo llevaba tres días viniendo cada mañana a la misma hora. Se sentaba en la misma mesa de la esquina y pedía un café con azúcar y canela y un sándwich vegetal. Luego sacaba un libro, de Jane Austen le pareció ver a Yamato en una de las veces que la sirvió, y quedaba ahí toda la mañana, inmersa en su lectura.

Lo más extraño, que a Ishida hasta le causaba gracia, era que jamás se desprendía de su gorro, pero de él asomaba una corta melena pelirroja que a Yamato le recordaba a las llamas de un fénix.

No obstante, no era por nada de eso por lo que Ishida se quedaba en trance cada mañana observando su ritual, bueno, o eso se decía a sí mismo. Era por su rostro.

—En serio Jyou, ¿a ti no te suena su cara? —cuestionó con impotencia. Tenía la sensación de que la conocía, pero le resultaba imposible acordarse de donde la había visto antes.

Pero ya estaba solo, su compañero servía otra mesa. De nuevo ni se había dado cuenta del tiempo que se había quedado mirándola.

Realizó una respiración profunda y tomó el pedido, dirigiéndose a su mesa.

—Aquí tiene —depositó. La chica dejó el libro a un lado y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Y tras asentir con una ligera reverencia, Yamato dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesto a seguir con su rutina, a quedarse mirándola casi todo el rato que permanecería en el local, mientras su jefe le restaba más y más sueldo. Sin embargo, aquel día quedó quieto más de lo habitual, con su celeste mirada fija en ella, cosa que inquietó un poco a la muchacha.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Su tono amable y dulce no solo le hizo regresar a la realidad, también le empujó a acercarse a ella. Le dio un arrebato de confianza, como si esa hubiese sido la señal para resolver al fin todas sus dudas.

Sonrió con timidez.

—Perdona la intromisión —empezó, con notable nerviosismo —, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo familiar que me resulta tu rostro, en serio, ¿sales en alguna película o algo?

Veía improbable que de eso fuera de lo que le sonase una chica tan sencilla como la que aparentemente era esa pelirroja, pero fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, al descartar que ni en la escuela, ni en el trabajo había coincidido nunca con alguien así. Le daba la impresión de que jamás la hubiese olvidado.

La joven pareció inquietarse, pero no tardó en sobreponerse y regalarle una sonrisa que Ishida aceptó. Lo llamó con el dedo y este se inclinó hacia ella, emocionado por averiguar al fin su misterio.

—De verdad, ¿te funciona este truco a menudo?

Yamato se apartó perplejo.

—¿Cómo?

La pelirroja rió.

—Ya sabes, guapo camarero de impresionante mirada azul va a una chica cualquiera y le dice, "¡oye!, ¿no sales en el cine?" un truco viejo —paró para leer la plaquita que Ishida tenía en su pecho — Yamato, pero solo funciona con incautas.

Había perdido toda la amabilidad y dulzura, es más, ahora incluso le irritaba su voz. Lo había tomado por un ligón de poca monda y ese le molestaba.

Recuperó la seriedad y la indiferencia.

—Perdone señorita, no era esa mi intención, me habré confundido —aprovechó para sacar también la cuenta, normalmente no lo hacía hasta pasado un rato, así tenía excusa para regresar a su mesa, pero hoy no le apetecía cruzarse más con ella —. Aquí tiene, no hace falta que deje propina.

—No pensaba hacerlo —contestó ella, contagiada del mismo tono altanero que empleó él.

—Perfecto —quería mantenerse neutro, pero no pudo evitar su enfado.

—¡Ishida!, ¡sonrisa, sonrisa!, los clientes quieren ver sonrisas, no tu cara de gruñón —masculló el propietario al pasar a su lado.

Y el rubio resopló y se escondió por el interior de la cocina. Lo mejor sería no salir de los fogones hoy si quería conservar su empleo.

...

Los días anteriores, solo con verla, entregarle su café y recibir ese gracias acompañado de su sonrisa, le habían bastando para estar en una nube y de mejor humor, no obstante, tras descubrir como era, su nube se había desvanecido casi por completo. Tan solo una clienta más a la que atender y evitar.

Era eso lo que pensaba al día siguiente mientras preparaba los sándwiches, curiosamente uno de esos comería ella esa mañana, pero le era indiferente, o por lo menos trataba de que le fuese indiferente. Borrar de su mente ese rostro que le atormentaba era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento.

Estuvo a milímetros de cortarse cuando Jyou se le asomó por el hombro.

—¡Mierda Kido!, sé mas cuidadoso.

—Lo lamento —disculpo el muchacho, mientras manoseaba una revista. Se le veía más nervioso de lo habitual y eso que Jyou vivía en estado de nervios.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el rubio, encarándole, tras dejar los sándwiches sobre la bandeja.

Jyou se limitó a dejar la revista sobre la encimera.

—Tenías razón.

Confuso, Yamato observó la publicación. Sonrió.

—Va a empezar el rodaje de la nueva peli de la "Geisha justiciera", me encanta.

Kido le quitó la revista con exasperación, poniéndosela a milímetros del rostro.

—¡Miraré la cara! —Ishida se encogió desorientado. De sobra sabía como era el rostro de la "Geisha justiciera", no por nada tenía un póster de dicha heroína en una pose bastante sexy frente a su cama. Conocía de sobra su hermoso cabello negro recogido con dos pinzas letales, sus llamativos ojos verdes, su rostro clarito y sus voluptuosos labios rojos —. ¿No lo ves?, ¡es tu pelirroja!

Yamato agitó la cabeza ya totalmente aturdido.

—¿Qué pelirroja?

Kido se quitó las gafas para frotarse el rostro con desesperación. No podía creer que su amigo fuese tan despistado.

—La de la mesa seis que te hace derramar los cafés desde hace cuatro días.

—¿Esa borde? —le arrebató la revista, sin dar crédito a lo que decía —. No puede ser la geisha justiciera.

Sin embargo, conforme lo decía sus ojos escaneaban con detenimiento ese rostro, viendo que en verdad encajaría con mechones pelirrojos y mirada rubí. Pero no se planteó que fuese verdad hasta ver su sonrisa, era la misma que le dedicaba a él, acompañado de un dulce "gracias" todas las mañanas.

Quedó medio en shock al ser consciente de que realmente llevaba cuatro días sirviéndole a su mayor heroína de ficción. ¿Cómo no le iba a sonar su rostro si dormía todos los días observándolo?

—¡Qué hacéis aquí!, ¡a trabajar!

Y la inesperada aparición de "egghead" le hizo a Kido dar un brinco de temor tirando todos los sándwiches ya preparados.

—Lo… lo… siento —tartamudeó, pero el jefe ya le apuntaba con el dedo.

—¡Os lo descontaré del sueldo!, ¡a los dos!

Jyou bajó la cabeza con abatimiento y Yamato, lejos del mundo, al fin despegó la vista de la revista. Y sonrió, al verla un día más, en la mesa de la esquina.

Hasta olvidó su desagradable conversación del día pasado y fue cuando ella le ofreció esa sonrisa al depositar el café. Aún así, tuvo la suficiente templanza para hablar como un profesional.

—Hemos tenido algún problema con los sándwiches, pero no se preocupe, ahora le prepararé uno a su gusto señorita Ta… —y se mordió la lengua. Era obvio, dada la reacción de ayer, que no quería publicar su identidad.

Ella asintió con cordialidad.

—Gracias, realmente son muy sabrosos, los echaré de menos —susurró eso último con un deje de tristeza, que por supuesto a Yamato no le pasó desapercibido.

Tragó saliva. Sabía que se arriesgaba a llevarse un bufido, pero su curiosidad o más bien, necesidad de cerciorarse de su personalidad le dominaron en ese instante.

—¿Se va a algún lado?

La muchacha lo encaró, sorprendida de que el joven se tomase esas confianzas, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

—Sí, mañana salgo de viaje.

No era de su incumbencia, ella no quería revelarlo, pero fue incapaz de controlarse. Estaba ante la geisha justiciera y quería saber como era ella de verdad.

En un arranque de valor se sentó a su lado, sacando la revista de su bolsillo trasero y depositándola sobre la mesa.

—¿A rodar?

Y la incomodidad que la muchacha pudiese haber sentido por el descaro del joven se solapó en seguida por el apuro de ser descubierta. Miró a su alrededor, bajándose un poquito el gorro, queriendo cerciorarse de que nadie más había reparado en ella.

Ishida se atrevió a regalarse una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Solo Kido lo sabe —señaló a su compañero, que ahora hacía malabarismos para no tirar una pila de platos—. Y no te preocupes, todo lo que tiene de torpe lo tiene de fiable.

Yamato se sintió con más confianza al ver la sonrisa que se le dibujó a la chica en el rostro por su comentario. Lo miró y el rubio tragó paralizado al tenerla a tal escasa distancia. Al natural resultaba mucho más atrayente que en sus póster.

Ella suspiró.

—Siento lo de ayer, pero no es normal que tenga tiempo para mí y no quería que nadie me molestase —disculpó y Yamato supo que lo decía de corazón.

—No tiene importancia, lo entiendo —hubo un silencio, en el que Ishida intercalaba miradas entre la muchacha pelirroja y la publicación de su ídolo. Paró al notar la expectante mirada de la joven sobre él—. Perdona, es solo que… aún no puedo creer que seas la geisha justiciera.

La joven rió, tomando dicha publicación.

—Es que no lo soy, ahora soy solo Takenouchi Sora… ya sabes sin la peluca, ni los mil kilos de maquillaje —señaló, el rubio compartió su visión.

—¿Por qué los ojos verdes? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Consideraron que resultaban más atractivos.

—Pues yo creo que tus ojos naturales expresan mucho, no se deberían cubrir —se atrevió el rubio, perdiéndose en esos ojos rubís. Sora sonrió enternecida y puede que fuese una alucinación, pero a Yamato le pareció que incluso se ruborizó un poco.

—Los labios tampoco son míos —dijo la actriz, queriendo superar esta inesperada sensación—, me ponen un postizo para que sean más voluptuosos. Lo demás creo que todo es mío.

Yamato no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su mirada se deslizase hasta el busto de la joven, tan solo unos instantes que fueron suficientes para enrojecer y corroborar su afirmación. Por su bien, ella no se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

—¿Desilusionado? —Ishida volvió a la realidad. La pregunta de Sora venía acompañada de una sonrisa de resignación.

Tras unos segundos paralizados, Yamato negó.

—No, porque lo que más me gusta de la geisha justiciera es su sonrisa.

Y de nuevo Takenouchi le regaló esa sonrisa y esta vez supo que no lo había imaginado, que ella se había sonrojado.

—¡Se puede saber que haces Ishida! —el grito sobresaltó al rubio y también a la muchacha, que observó a ese hombre con cabeza en forma de huevo con algo de temor —. Perdone señorita, le prometo que este sujeto no la molestará más —se dirigió a ella, agarrando a Yamato de la camisa para levantarlo—. Te quedas sin sueldo este mes. —le masculló cuando lo tuvo a milímetros.

No obstante a Ishida no le importó, su mente y su mirada seguían presas de la muchacha. Tras unas palabras de ella, el jefe se marchó. Yamato no prestó atención en lo que dijo, pero tras esa sonrisa que le dedicó, dedujo que habría sacado la cara por él y eso le hizo profundamente feliz.

—Creo que lo mejor será que sigas trabajando, antes de que ese tipo te despida —dijo, Yamato asintió. Entonces ella sacó un bolígrafo y le firmó el artículo.

Yamato lo recogió con algo de desconcierto, porque en los últimos minutos charlando con la joven, ya había olvidado que se trataba de ese personaje. La miró atentamente, no pasándole desapercibido su expresión apagada. La chica de hoy nada tenía que ver a la jovial que leía en su esquina y le regalaba sonrisas los días pasados. Hoy parecía ausente, triste y el rubio supo a que se debía.

—No creo que vaya a ver tu próxima película —eso perturbó a Takenouchi. Daba por hecho que ese muchacho se le había acercado porque era un fan. Bajó el rostro —. Es que, no parece que seas muy feliz siendo ella.

Sora sonrió por la ingenuidad del joven.

—¿Quién es feliz con su trabajo?

Yamato miró a su alrededor, para finalizar en la opaca mirada rubí de la pelirroja.

—Puede que no sea el trabajo de mis sueños, pero es mi decisión estar aquí, en cambio ¿es tu decisión ser ella? —cuestionó, alzando la revista — No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres.

Y con esas inesperadas y determinantes palabras, Yamato se perdió por la cocina. La siguiente vez que se asomó, ella ya se había ido y él se sintió apenado.

Por un momento había imaginado que Sora quisiera seguir tomando su café, sin importar lo que le exigiesen a su maldito personaje, pero eso tan solo ocurría en las películas.

...

—¿Seguro que cierras tú? —cuestionó el muchacho, sin animarse a atravesar la puerta.

Ishida no se volteó, continuó alzando sillas.

—¡Sí Jyou!, tú lárgate a estudiar de una vez.

—¡Gracias, te debo una!

Yamato río para sí mismo.

—Me debes cientos Kido.

Cuando terminó de alzar las sillas, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta para que no se le colase nadie mientras limpiaba, lo que jamás se esperó era que alguien ya estuviese dentro.

Quedó paralizado al hallarla frente a él.

—Está… está cerrado —tartamudeó, aunque lo último que deseaba era que se fuese.

Sora dio un paso más hacia adelante y por primera vez en los cuatro días que había ido a desayunar ahí, se quitó el gorro y mechones pelirrojos cayeron sobre sus ojos de una manera que a Ishida le pareció graciosa y adorable.

—Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así —dijo un tanto perturbada.

El rubio se sintió estúpido, a fin de cuentas estaba ante una estrella, estaría acostumbrada a que las cafeterías estuviesen a su disposición a cualquier hora del día, a pesar de que no le había dado la impresión de que Takenouchi fuese de esas.

Tragó saliva.

—Lo lamento pero es que hay normas, el jefe… "egghead"…

La chica dejó el gorro sobre la mesa, así como su bolso y abrigo.

—Siempre me han dicho lo que tengo que hacer, "se ha gastado mucho dinero" me decían, no puedes hacerlo mal, no puedes hacerlo de esta otra forma, los ojos verdes resaltan más, los labios gordos atraen más, las geishas tienen el pelo negro… —expresó, obviamente en su propio mundo—. Nunca nadie se molestó en simplemente preguntarme "¿te parece bien así?", "¿realmente quieres hacerlo?"… ¡pues no!, ¡no quiero hacerlo!, hace tiempo que no quiero hacer nada de esto —dijo furiosa y ya sin poder evitar romperse. Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas que preocuparon a Ishida, pero no se sintió capacitado para hacer nada.

Tan solo se acercó a ella tímidamente, haciéndola ver que no se encontraba sola, que él estaba a su lado.

—Y entonces aparece un camarero de una cafetería en medio de la nada, con un jefe insoportable que no le paga y dice con total tranquilidad "no lo hagas si no quieres" —prosiguió, señalando al rubio, como tratando de culpabilizarlo de sus lágrimas, de su estado de confusión—. Si fuese tan sencillo…

Yamato vio que era su momento de actuar, y no lo pensó cuando le tomó de las manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

—Lo es, puede serlo, si dejas a un lado el miedo a ser tú misma.

Ella tan solo se dejó hipnotizar por esa mirada celeste.

—Nadie me quiere siendo yo misma —suspiró, ya más calmada.

El rubio sonrió enternecido, soltando sus manos.

—Primero deberías saber lo que quieres tú, ¿no crees?

La muchacha se contagió de su sonrisa, viendo como Yamato bajaba un par de sillas. En seguida se sentó en una de ellas.

—De momento un café.

Ishida, tras dedicarle una simpática y sobreactuada reverencia, se metió al mostrador, poniendo en marcha otra vez la máquina de café.

Y tras esa noche compartiendo café, risas y lágrimas con ese completo desconocido, el cual curiosamente parecía conocerla mejor que nadie en el mundo, Sora por fin sintió que empezaba a rodar la mejor película de su vida, una en la que ella misma sería protagonista, y en la que seguramente, el rubio camarero de intensa mirada azul, tuviese un papel bastante importante.

- **OWARI-**

 **.**

* * *

N/A: quedó largo, lo sé es que ninguno de los dos me encajaba muy bien en el promtp por lo que tuvo que explayarme un poco para poder lograr contar una historia que a mí me resultase un poco creíble con los personajes.

No sé, es AU y yo no sé escribir AUs así que me conformaré con que no haya quedado demasiado penoso. Gracias por leer y siento el retraso **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


	2. Speed Dating

Prompt: "Hey, you're in that one show? - Actor/Actress AU"

.

* * *

 **SPEED DATING**

Paró el motor del coche y salió. Instintivamente buscó, con las llaves en la mano, al mozo responsable del parking, pronto se dio cuenta de que en ese establecimiento no tenían esa clase de servicios.

Resopló con resignación, asomándose a la ventanilla del lujoso deportivo donde otro hombre miraba el local sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—¿Es aquí?

Su amigo, de un alborotado pelo castaño, sonrió.

—Aquí es.

El otro chico negó, mientras se colocaba una gorra de los _Tigers_ para cubrir su llamativo pelo rubio y unas gafas de sol al estilo aviador para esconder también, sus poco comunes ojos celestes. Salió.

—¿Te he dicho ya que esto es una pésima idea?

—Eres tú el que estás cansado de que las chicas solo se fijen en tu nombre, ¿no?, pues esto es lo que necesitas, ¡un flechazo!

El rubio quedó un momento meditabundo y suspiró, arrugando la entrada a esa _Speed Dating_. Seguidamente, entró.

...

Una enérgica mujer que estaría en la cuarentena y su marido, al cual por supuesto conoció en una de esas citas rápidas, eran los responsables del lugar. Y mientras entregaban las correspondientes pegatinas y un rotulador a cada uno para que pusiesen su nombre, dieron las instrucciones a seguir, las cuales tampoco eran demasiado complejas: la chica siempre permanece sentada, eran los hombres los que cambiaban de mesa, cinco minutos de conversación, tres rondas y saldrías de la mano del amor de tu vida.

—¿Has oído Sora?, ¡así de fácil! —exclamó una joven de ondulado pelo castaño, al mismo tiempo que daba una alegre palmada.

Sora permanecía con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse demasiado a mirar a los jóvenes que estaban al otro lado. Realmente no sabía como podría ser capaz de iniciar conversaciones con completos desconocidos si le avergonzaba el solo hecho de alzar la cabeza, de estar ahí. Observó a su amiga, Mimi, que se frotaba las manos como si estuviese a punto de entrar a un parque de diversiones. La idea había sido suya, obviamente, tras un currículo de desastrosas citas de Sora y ninguna relación estable a lo largo de sus veinticinco años de vida, su mejor amiga Mimi había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida amorosa, y Sora, desganada y desilusionada, había aceptado.

¿Quién sabe?, quizá entre todos esos sujetos se hallaba un hombre interesante, o por lo menos alguna posible amistad.

Alzó la cabeza, intentado mostrarse más receptiva con la idea, pero apenas le dio tiempo a escanear a los hombres, porque la amable anfitriona ya les indicaba las mesas que les correspondían.

Y el _Speed Dating_ dio comienzo.

Primera ronda:

Ya habían pasado por su mesa hasta cinco hombres diferentes; un estudiante de medicina que tartamudeaba y tenía un problema de sudoración, un geek que le actualizó el smartphone, (cuando lo hizo, pensó que era una excusa para guardarle en la memoria su número, pero no, en verdad tan solo le había actualizado el smartphone), un vendedor de fideos ambulante cuyo tono de voz le hizo perder un poco de nivel auditivo, un estudiante de derecho que permaneció callado cuatro minutos y medio de los cinco que duraba la ronda, y un cadete de la policía que tan solo le habló de la chica anterior con la que había estado y que por lo visto, ya le había robado el corazón.

Era desolador, ninguno de esos jóvenes le llamaban ni un poquito la atención, pero lo más frustrante resultaba que para ellos, seguramente ella también fuese una chica poco interesante.

Medio tirada sobre la mesa, removía la pajita de su combinado, ni sabía lo que tomaba, Mimi era la que se lo había pedido, cuando notó la sombra del siguiente muchacho. Miró hacia arriba y tuvo que reincorporarse porque no había alcanzado a ver su rostro. Era muy alto, pero lo que le extrañó fue que su cabeza y su rostro estaban cubiertos por una gorra de béisbol y unas enormes gafas respectivamente.

Parecía incómodo y con un leve carraspeo, movió la silla y se sentó. Sora siguió todos su movimientos y… ¡Tiempo! Su sexta cita había empezado.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, estudiándose, mejor dicho era Sora la que estudiaba al misterioso joven, mientras él se removía inquieto. No obstante, en seguida hubo facciones de su rostro que le resultaron familiares. Finalmente sonrió.

—¿Sales en el cine o algo? —cuestionó. En realidad le parecía imposible que un famoso actor estuviese en un cutre local siendo participe de una _Speed Dating_ , pero le pareció que sería una forma amena de romper el hielo.

Le sorprendió que el muchacho, tras unos segundos de parálisis, volteó el rostro con un semi gruñido.

—¡Sales de verdad! —señaló Sora, pasando por su mente en tiempo record todas las películas que había visto recientemente con un alto rubio como protagonista. La imagen de Thori de los _Vengativos_ le vino a la mente. Automáticamente leyó el nombre de su pegatina y por un momento lo desechó. Thori lo interpretaba Ishida Yamato y ese joven era un tal Takeru, no obstante, podría ser un pseudónimo.

Yamato logró reaccionar, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Le dices eso a todos?

Sora torció la cabeza, como tratando de mirarle desde otro ángulo.

—No, solo a los actores.

Yamato volvió a reír, girando el rostro, mientras apoyaba la mano en su gorra, haciendo involuntarios movimientos que delataban su inquietud.

—No soy actor.

—¿Y por qué no te quitas las gafas? —el chico encaró a la muchacha, serio.

—Tengo un complejo, un ojo mirando a Sapporo.

Sora alzó las cejas haciéndose la sorprendida, obvio que no se lo había creído.

—¿Y la gorra?

—Estoy calvo. —excusó rápidamente. Sora rió.

—Te has equivocado de cita, tendrías que haber ido a una a ciegas.

Yamato se llevó las manos a la cabeza y resopló abatido. Una cosa era que no quisiese a más chicas que solo buscaban su físico y su fama, pero presentarse como Quasimodo no le ayudaría tampoco a encontrar una chica. A fin de cuentas, lo primero que se miraba era el físico.

Cuando sacó el rostro enterrado en sus manos, le sorprendió no ver a la chica ante él. Se giró, sobresaltándose al encontrarla a su espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —y se agarró la gorra, porque pensó que era lo que pretendía la muchacha, desenmascararle.

Sin embargo, ella llevaba las manos a la espalda en actitud inocente.

—Miraba si también tienes joroba —sonrió, regresando a su asiento y Yamato, de nuevo paralizado por el inesperado comentario, no pudo hacer otras cosa que contemplar sus movimientos. Entonces se detuvo en su rostro por primera vez y pese a la oscuridad de las gafas, percibió a la perfección sus rasgos. Era bonita y su sonrisa producía un efecto contagiante. Lo descubrió cuando ya estaba sonriendo y fue entonces cuando la campana sonó y por primera vez, le costó abandonar una mesa.

Sora, emocionada por la identidad de ese torpe muchacho, apenas se dio cuenta de que otro chico ya estaba frente a ella. Reparó en él cuando le tendió la mano.

—Yagami Taichi, encantado —ni dio tiempo a que la organizadora diese la señal, lo que hizo que Sora tardase en reaccionar. Demasiado para Yagami que apartó su mano—, verás, soy el representante de Ishida Yamato —señaló al rubio que ya ocupaba la siguiente mesa. Sora abrió la boca alucinada por lo fácilmente que sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas—, el caso es que últimamente anda medio depre, dice que las chicas no le llenan y todas esas cosas así que… ¿qué te parece pasar una noche con él? —Sora no dio crédito a lo que oía—, sé que suena feo, pero no es en plan mal, he visto que le haces ojitos y tú eres la primera chica a la que ha sonreído, así que os vais juntos, os dais una alegría, él deja de estar deprimido y firma de una vez la secuela de los _Vengativos_ —realmente ese joven no se iba por las ramas. Sora lo agradeció, pero también era verdad que no era fácil de asimilar lo que le acababan de proponer.

Y todavía en estado de shock, la primera ronda finalizó.

...

—¿Qué tal?, sí lo sé, son todos bastante frikis, pero yo creo que el médico te iría bien; cabal, responsable, aburrido. Harías buena pareja… —hablaba Mimi, combinado en mano, sin embargo, esta vez Sora no la escuchaba, quizá, porque estaba barajando otras posibilidades en su mente, en realidad solo una posibilidad llamada: pasar una noche loca con uno de los actores de sus fantasías.

—¿Y el alto de la gorra? —tanteó Sora. Mimi negó de forma exagerada.

—¿Un tuerto calvo?, Sora por favor, déjalo como última opción o penúltima si solo te queda el vendedor de fideos y él.

Y Sora miró a su amiga incrédula.

—¿En serio no sabes quien es?

Mimi se encogió de hombros, cuando ya era anunciada la siguiente ronda, lo que significaba que debían regresar a sus mesas, Sora lo hizo sin dejar de mirar a Yamato y pudo jurar que tras sus gafas de sol, él también la miraba a ella.

Segunda ronda:

Esta vez del futuro médico consiguió que le diese consejos de estiramientos para su muñeca castigada por el tenis que practicaba en la secundaria, del geek que le descargase la nueva versión del _Cundy Crush_ , del vendedor de fideos la receta del perfecto _yakisoba_ , del futuro abogado asesoría judicial por si finalmente se animaba a abrir su propio taller de diseño, el cadete siguió hablándole de la chica, pero esta vez a Sora le pareció hasta tierno y entonces llegó él, con su absurda gorra y más absurdas gafas de sol.

Se sentó mirándola, sin querer pasar desapercibido.

—Hola otra vez.

Sora sonrió. Su voz varonil y profunda, se sintió estúpida por no haberla reconocido antes.

Estuvo tentada de seguir con el juego del Quasimodo, más que nada, porque creía que si lo desenmascaraba, se enfadaría y saldría corriendo, pero se suponía que esta clase de citas era para conocer gente de verdad, no máscaras.

—Sé que eres Ishida Yamato —trató de sonar lo más comprensiva posible, pero no fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa del joven.

—¿Otra vez con eso?, soy Takaishi Takeru y escribo anuncios en un periódico local.

En ningún momento desapareció la sonrisa de Sora, lo que perturbó al joven.

—Déjalo, me lo ha confesado tu representante, Yagami Taichi —señaló al moreno, que los saludó con la mano cuando Yamato se volteó a verlo.

Apretó los dientes furioso, mientras se quitaba la gorra y las gafas y las dejaba contra la mesa violentamente.

—¡Será subnormal!

Sin embargo su expresión rabiosa desapreció cuando se encontró con el rostro de Sora, que lo contemplaba sin pestañear. Su mirada resultó tan penetrante que hasta se sonrojó.

Carraspeó, desviando la vista.

—Perdona.

—Waa… —fue lo único que pudo decir ella. Era mucho más guapo en persona que en la pantalla, pero se resistió a decirlo en voz alta. Tampoco era cuestión de elevar más su ego.

Él la miró un poco de reojo, sintiéndose orgulloso del adorable color carmín que estaban adquiriendo sus cachetes, luego bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—No creas que suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, es solo que a veces, cuando eres famoso, la gente no se molesta en conocerte y… —detuvo sus explicaciones al sentir a Sora inclinándose hacia él. De repente su rostro estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que se reflejó en sus preciosos ojos rubí.

—Tu manager me ha propuesto una cosa muy rara.

Yamato hizo un gesto de desesperación.

—Mi manager es idiota, no hay que hacerle caso.

Sora, extrañada, regresó a su sitio.

—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?, no es que alguien como tú necesite de esto para llenar su cama por las noches, ¿o sí?

Yamato tragó saliva apurado, imaginándose las barbaridades que Yagami pudiese haber dicho o hecho. Suspiró apesadumbrado.

—No es mi cama lo que quiero llenar… —musitó. Recuperó la compostura —. Perdona si ese memo te ha faltado, es buen tipo pero a veces, casi siempre, le pierde su bocaza.

Y ahora la que extrañamente se sintió culpable fue Sora, porque aunque no lo quisiese reconocer, por un momento había barajado la posibilidad de aceptar tal propuesta, de estar con ese hombre espectacular, con ese cuerpo de Dios, sin pararse a mirar si dentro de él había algo.

De repente lo sintió como un niño desvalido, alguien que necesitaba ser rescatado de algo, alguien que ansiaba que mirasen más allá de sus ojos. Sonrió, volviéndose a encorvar hacia él.

—¿Sabes qué?, vamos a irnos de aquí, juntos. Tu representante creerá que ya ha cumplido y te dejará en paz y mi amiga creerá que ya he encontrado el amor de mi vida y me dejará en paz, ¿qué dices, Quasi?, ¿te animas a huir conmigo?

No se lo pensó y dejó que la pequeña pelirroja de ojos carmesí le arrastrase a donde quisiera.

A la puerta del local fue al único sitio que llegaron, lo que a Yamato le causó cierta decepción. Por un momento se habría dejado llevar hasta el fin del mundo de la mano de esa muchacha, pero esas cosas tan solo ocurrían en las películas, que él tan cansado estaba de rodar.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte Ishida Yamato —dijo Sora, entregándole sus gafas y su gorra, ya que Yamato había considerado que en su huída al fin del mundo, no las necesitaría. Pero la realidad era diferente, se hallaba en medio de la ciudad y si no quería ser reconocido a cada paso, sería mejor camuflarse un poco.

En ese momento de intercambio, sus manos se rozaron con timidez, Yamato quiso alargar el contacto, pero no se le ocurrió nada en el momento y ella bajó las manos. Era una despedida. Lo lógico, ambos eran completos desconocidos, y por mucho que lo anunciasen, era absurdo creer que saldrías de la mano del amor de tu vida en una cita rápida de cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos no bastaban.

Detuvo sus pasos al ser consciente de lo que esto significaba.

—Creo que esto es una estafa —dijo, de una manera excesivamente autoritaria. Pero lo importante era que llamó la atención de Sora, que detuvo sus intentos de parar un taxi para concentrarse en él.

Llegó hasta ella y sonrió, bajándose un poco las gafas.

—¿En serio?, ¿cinco minutos y saldrás de la mano del amor de tu vida?

Confusa, porque simulaba un enojo real, Sora sonrió.

—No es muy creíble.

—Se llama publicidad engañosa —prosiguió Yamato—, y yo no dejo que me engañen.

La chica se sobresaltó. Creía que estaba bromeando, pero quizá se hubiese equivocado. De todas formas si alguien como él cargaba contra ese pequeño local no había duda de que lo hundiría. Eso le preocupó. Tal vez no encontrases al amor de tu vida pero sí era un sitio agradable donde conocer gente y quienes lo regentaban parecían buenas personas que en verdad creían en el amor. No se trataba solo de lucrarse con la desesperación de las personas.

Seguramente no le hiciese caso, pero debía intentarlo.

—Ishida-san, no creo que haya que tomarlo tan a pecho.

—Solo se me ocurre una manera de solucionarlo —dijo la estrella. Esbozó una sonrisa, pero no su clásica de las películas; sexy y arrogante. Esta era tímida—, tendrías que quedar conmigo otra vez.

Y cuando imaginaba a un Yamato sin escrúpulos enviando a todo un buffete de abogados contra el pequeño local de citas, se encontró con un inseguro muchacho que, ¿le pedía una cita?

Quedó momentáneamente paralizada.

—¿Cómo?

Yamato se rascó la nuca. No solía necesitar pedir citas, también era cierto que no solía conocer a chicas a las que quisiese pedir citas. Sus relaciones hasta ahora habían sido más carnales, digamos.

—Que igual cinco minutos es poco, pero con un poco más, tal vez… —susurró, llegando el color carmín a sus mejillas—. ¡Sería para evitar una demanda! parecen buenas personas —excusó y Sora sonrió.

Yamato la estrella siempre le había parecido sexy y se había planteado seriamente pasar una noche a su lado como le propuso su manager, en cambio Yamato, el que se escondía tras una gafas y una gorra le estaba pareciendo simplemente adorable. Y sí, le estaba pidiendo una cita.

Balbuceó, regresando en sí.

—Si es por ayudar a estas personas, tendré que acceder — se sonrojó y Yamato sonrió abiertamente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece empezar por…— le hizo una leve reverencia—. Ishida Yamato, estrella de cine o algo parecido.

Sora le correspondió.

—Takenouchi Sora, diseñadora de moda o eso intento.

En efecto, cinco minutos no eran suficientes para enamorarse, pero tal vez sí para encontrar el amor.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: lo empecé cuando la actividad de los 1000 post del topic sorato y ahora que por fin le dí un final, lo comparto.

No es gran cosa, pero es sorato XD

 **Soratolove/sorato4ever**

2/3/16


End file.
